monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-38078818-20191117212713/@comment-36492818-20191118144124
Okay, so let's start with what I think, then transition into proving people wrong. Got it? Good. Wildbird is a definite OP- at the very least. He has amazing Piercing abilities at a what would be normally measly Rank 1, and decent enough moves. At Rank 1, he can decimate an entire team by just running Get Shwifty ''and ''Time For Action ''with the right runes and relics. His stats and trait are amazing as well. He has some of the Top stats in every category, even stamina (You know, ''Gubba nub nub doo rah kah)! Overall, it's an easy OP- for this lad. He can decimate at the very least Rank 1. He's top in a lot of things, and he's a great thing to have at Rank 1. Ok, now next, we're going to look at Pro Master's argument. "He can get denied. U said “because he’s behind a mega taunt”, but he won’t always be. Being easily denied, especially by thalassa or Pumpseed, 2 top deniers. He has immunity to stun for his team, so that helps, but what important enough deniers use stun other than Nabuline and.....Gortak?! Exactly. This is a con. And you do NOT want this monster to get possessed because although he can recharge or something, he has very good skills such as mega stun, team thunder weakness, and most deadly, a variety of good DoTs. Yes, I know it’s 2, shock and sunburn, but they’re very good and versatile in many situations." Okay, so basically what Pro Master said is that Wildbird can be denied. And even though he can just hide behind a Mega Taunt, that won't always be the case (but it will because people are intelligent enough to know to put him there). He also said that you don't want him to get possessed because he's really good. Okay, so I summarized it, now I'm gonna pick out flaws in it. Like almost every monster can be denied. I don't see your point here other than he's like most other monsters lmao. You say that he won't be behind a taunt, but I highly doubt the way he works will be caught on by the A.I on defense, so you actually won't be seeing him there very often. Even if he was on defense, it would actually be with a taunt most of the time, because, like I said in those little parentheses, people aren't dumb enough to not put him with a taunt. Then, you end by contradicting your own point and saying that when he gets possessed, he's really OP and you don't want that to happen. "The 2nd counterpoint against wildbird is that he is basically anticipation bait, kinda like Nikasia. Yeah, most of those can’t PER, but they can either kill him, deny him, deny his team, or if it’s earth faraday, westclaw, or Narok, he’s dead. Especially with Narok because he can PER the evasion and attack Wildbird, this P2W looking depression kinda monster." Okay so first of all, Have you not seen his life stat? The life stat immediately eleminates Sting and Narok, as they both can't do enough damage to really dent the life stat. Only Faraday can make a dent, and even then so, Faraday would most likely just hit a taunt or get blocked by evasion. "Anyways, the last counterpoint, and my favorite one is what I bring up EVERY TIME I like to argue about a monster being a certain rank. It’s that dumb Eisul Wyrmlad/Hornet combo again. This time, hornet actually counters him hard. Yes, while he has pierce and whatnot, those skills give him an extra turn. His infamous and most lovable I guess skill, Get Shwifty, is also his largest counter. The reason for this is that he gets pierce AFTER the extra turn, so hornet can dodge the thunder weakness and do something dangerous. Or if it’s a Narok(yes, again lmao), 1 shot OHKO, BOOM! Wildbird, however, is not trash, and can pack quite a punch, hence why I think he’d be great in SS+, but this is just my personal opinion of him, and you’ll 99.999% disagree with me." Actually, I can already debunk that little team of yours. Rank 1 gives him Pierce, so then he goes, and then he destroys the entire team you set up. Checkmate. How is Get Shwifty his largest counter? It's his best move by far. Narok, like stated before, can't do anything to Wildbird with his life stat. TL;DR, Wildbird should be OP- or OP. I debunked Pro Master while saying my opinion.